


3 pieces

by abtagrl



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abtagrl/pseuds/abtagrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons! And Spencer Smith! And Brendon Urie Blushing!</p>
<p>Or, 3 pieces as inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint">bad_peppermint</a> & her BBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Storm Brewing; in which the honorable Spencer Smith asks questions and finds answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952991) by [bad_peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint/pseuds/bad_peppermint). 



> I tried for you, bb, as I was completely in love with the idea of drawing you a million dragons. And, actually, I was completely in love with the idea of drawing a million dragons anyway, so, you know, thank you for that.
> 
> (Please don't throw vegetables at me.)

  
_Click to enlarge_

  
[](http://i.imm.io/1h1T0.jpeg)

[](http://s10.postimg.org/4za2rrol5/DSC01461.jpg)

[](http://s22.postimg.org/8kn4o4hlt/DSC01411.jpg)


End file.
